


they say family is forever (so why do I have to go so far to reach you?)

by jello12451



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst again ahahaaha, Character death but there's respawn, Gen, I made up Technoblade's sister's name, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Video Game Mechanics, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jello12451/pseuds/jello12451
Summary: Dream grits his teeth. “Lower your sword, Drista.”Under the mask, her eyes flash. “No, I don’t think I will.”“Trin.” Techno says, also disbelieving, though for a different reason. “I thought you died.”“I did too.” Trin says, gripping her axe tightly. She prefers a sword, just like her brother, but she’ll have to make do with what she has. “But I lived.”Tubbo’s voice is dead serious. “Lani, step aside. This isn’t your fight.”“No, it isn’t.” Lani agrees. “But I’m not going to stand by and do nothing while you tear your own family apart.”People seem to forget the mentors. The people that helped others get back on the right track.After all, Philza Minecraft wasn't the only one to join the SMP on November the 16th.
Relationships: Drista & Everyone, Lani & Everyone, Trin & Everyone
Comments: 48
Kudos: 191





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with angst  
> Basically I was watching Tommy's video where he spoke with Tubbo's sister and I went "what if there was a power trio of sisters on the SMP"  
> And this came into existence so cool  
> Updates will be around once every two weeks. Chapter one will come later today though, just because.  
> Oh yeah thank you to brenna on Aria's discord server for coming up with Techno's sister's name

_ **Let me tell you a story** _

Let me tell you a story.

This isn’t a story you’ve heard. This is a story of the forgotten.

We all know what happened on the Dream SMP. We all know of the wars and of the family bonds that shattered and pieced themselves back together.

We all know that in the end, family prevailed.

But we don’t know why.

Let me tell you a story. A story of sisters forgotten, overshadowed by their brothers. A story of sisters that sacrificed to see their families back together. A story of sisters that faded from the public eye as time went on.

A story of the ones that never complained, of those that suffered. 

Without them, nothing would’ve been alright, and yet no one remembers them. Let me tell you a story, dear readers. 

Philza wasn’t the only one that joined the Dream SMP on November the 16th.

No, far from it. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short prologue but here's the real chapter 1 yeah

_ **Of Sisters Forgotten** _

Drista ran towards the sounds of fighting as quickly as she could. She wasn’t sure how she’d managed to bypass the whitelist on Dream’s server- probably an admin thing. After all, it’s _her_ brother that’s the admin of the SMP- but that doesn’t matter. 

She knew that things were wrong the moment Dream told her about the sixteenth. The moment her communicator buzzed far more times than it had ever. Drista knows Dream- she knows that he lives for the chaos, and he’ll switch sides as easily as a snake.

Her footsteps match the pounding in her ears. 

At around two hundred blocks, she finds a patch where someone obviously died, the armour and weapons left behind gleaming with enchantments. Drista picks it up without a second thought, strapping on the armour like she’s done hundreds, if not thousands of times before, testing the weight of the sword in her hands.

It’s enough.

She continues to run.

The sounds of fighting are getting much clearer, now. She can hear unfamiliar voices yelling Dream’s name, and she can hear the battle cries. In the chaos, she can clearly make out her brother’s unique fighting style.

She pushes her way across. Even though the others shout in alarm, they’re too late. They can’t prevent Drista from reaching her brother.

They can’t prevent Drista from pointing her blade at her brother’s exposed neck.

Immediately, Dream stands still, more out of reflex than anything. He whips around to face his opponent, and falters when he takes in a familiar sight.

She’s wearing the same outfit as Dream is- a hoodie and tight pants, though her hoodie is more turquoise compared to Dream’s green. Her mask is nearly identical to Dream’s- no, who was he kidding? The mask is the exact same. He made that mask for her, after all. Blonde curls frame the face masked by the smiley face, and Dream knows that it’s emerald-green eyes that are currently staring him down.

Dream grits his teeth. “Lower your sword, Drista.”

Under the mask, her eyes flash. “No, I don’t think I will.”

“Lower. Your. Sword.”

The battlefield seems to be dead silent as brother and sister stare at each other. The crackle of fires were the only thing filling the void between the siblings.

No one dared to move.

“Stop this, Dream.” Drista hissed. “It’s not too late to rebuild your family.”

“What do _you_ know?” Dream spat, in turn. 

“As if you can talk.” Drista said, suddenly feeling tears prick at the sides of her eyes. “You left me alone years ago, Dream, leaving nothing but a mask. It took me months to track you down. Have you really never wondered about the little sister you left behind in the woods?”

For the briefest of moments, surprise flashed across his face. And Drista could detect it- despite the years that stretched between them, Drista could still read her brother as easily as the other around him can.

But just as quickly, Dream schooled his expression back into a snarl. “I left you behind to _protect_ you.”

“I was _ten,_ Dream.”

Still, no one dared to interrupt the confrontation. On one hand, Drista was thankful- but on the other, a part of her was begging for someone to stop, for something to give them a way out of this conversation that none of them were ready to have.

They held eye contact for more agonizing seconds. Drista became acutely aware of the fact that everyone was still pointing crossbows, bows, axes and swords at them. She silently cursed her impulsiveness.

Dream suddenly took a deep breath, and Drista’s attention snapped back to her sword. 

“Wilbur, we need to talk.”

~

Drista could feel nothing but pity for the broken and drunken man that was on his knees in front of his enemy. Then again, the way they said “Schlatt” made Drista question her sympathy.

She supposes she’ll never hear that side of history, but can’t bring herself to care.

Right now, she’s watching Wilbur take back his presidency.

She notes with a little concern the disjointed look in his eyes- how he didn’t seem to take this as seriously as he pretends to.

She listens as another kid with blue eyes and blonde hair- she believes that Dream called him Tommy- takes the podium after being handed the presidency, how he talks about Wilbur threatening to blow up the country- _L’Manburg,_ she believes- how he talks about his discs.

Drista understands none of it, but she finds a sort of hilarity in the fact that they believe Wilbur _won’t_ go and do anything stupid without anyone to reign in his impulses.

And she watches as a third kid- this one with brown hair- walks up the podium. The real future president.

It’s so much like a stereotypical happy ending that Drista doesn’t trust it. Not one bit.

Of course, things go wrong.

Technoblade- this one, Drista remembers from his duel with Dre- doesn’t hesitate. He pulls the trigger, releases the fireworks from his crossbow, and all of a sudden Tubbo is dead.

Screams and shouts fill the streets once more. Drista grips her sword tightly, watching as everyone converges on Technoblade. If they had Dream on their side, perhaps things would’ve been fine. Perhaps they would’ve been able to apprehend him.

But Dream is not on his side.

 _That’s why he surrendered._ Drista remarked dryly. Of course. What more could she expect?

She expects the explosion, and yet doesn’t, at the same time. Her first death on the SMP is quick.

_Drista was blown up by WilburSoot._

~

“Technoblade.”

The potato king, the anarchist, the blood god freezes at the sound of a single utterance of a voice he long thought forgotten.

Everyone turns to the second new voice they’ve heard today. She steps into the flickering light of the lantern.

Just like Drista is similar to her brother, Trin holds many of the same features that Technoblade does. She is a piglin hybrid, too, and her cloak is draped around her shoulders- nearly the exact same outfit as Techno’s. However, the crown on her head is more of a diadem, and her pink hair extends much longer than Techno’s hair chopped short. She doesn’t wear it in a braid, rather, she lets it roll down her back- and it whips in the air as the wind blows.

“Technoblade.” Trin repeats, disbelieving at the monster her brother has become.

“Trin.” Techno says, also disbelieving, though for a different reason. “I thought you died.”

“I did too.” Trin says, gripping her axe tightly. She prefers a sword, just like her brother, but she’ll have to make do with what she has. “But I lived.”

Technoblade’s fist tightens against the wither skulls in his hands.

Trin’s eyes move down to the black bones. “Do you really want to do this, Techno?”

Phil stumbles a bit at the similarities between this conversation and his with his now dead son- no, _don’t think about it-_

“I do.” Techno’s voice is steely. Phil isn’t surprised, but he can’t imagine what Trin must be feeling. 

He’s heard of Techno talk about his lost sister. Phil has never seen her before, but from the familiarity he’s witnessing, this is it. Phil feels sorry for the sister that has never seen her brother fight, who is hit with the shock of his violence when she finds him years later.

“Once you place those wither skulls, there will be a lot of death, Techno.” Trin says quietly. 

And all Phil can hope is that the conversation does not go the way Wilbur’s did, but he supposes that’s too much to hope for.

“Tommy.” Techno says sharply, turning to his brother. Actually, he doesn’t even know if Tommy’s his brother anymore. He simply doesn’t understand.

Brothers are supposed to understand each other.

 _Sisters, too._ Technoblade adds bitterly.

“Do you want to be a hero, Tommy?”

Both Trin and Phil can see where this is going. “Don’t do this, Techno.” Both say in near unison, but the piglin hybrid pays them no attention. 

“ _Do you want to be a hero, Tommy?_ ” Techno repeats, and Tommy is frozen as he watches Techno’s knuckles grow white on the skulls.

“ _THEN DIE LIKE ONE!_ ”

Already, Trin is raising her axe, ready to defend a land she had only just spawned in. She doesn’t know what happened to her brother, to make him so bloodthirsty and such an anarchist. She can feel the pitying eyes of who she presumes was Techno’s father during the years she wasn’t there.

And Technoblade feels remorse as he sees the death message in the world chat, but he pushes it down. Trin is only his sister in blood, and that’s that.

Nothing more.

He levels his crossbow once more, ignoring the bright yellow letters.

_Trin was slain by Wither._

~

“Tubbo, why?”

“Lani.” Tubbo says his sister’s name calmly, as if he isn’t freaking out. Unlike the other two siblings that have joined two weeks ago, Tubbo has always kept contact with the sibling he left behind through letters. That doesn’t make seeing her for the first time in years any less shocking.

She’s grown ever since Tubbo’s last seen her at the orphanage. Her brown hair is tied up in a bun behind her, and she holds the sword with confidence, though Tubbo can still pick out places where she could be better. Her clear eyes stare right at Tubbo, searching for what, Tubbo doesn’t know. Suddenly, the suit he’s wearing feels like a costume, and he feels exposed for his flukes. He’s no president.

“Why?” Lani insisted. “You and Tommy were always the inseparable duo. What changed?”

Tubbo’s eyes hardened into a steely look at Lani has never seen before, and she involuntarily takes a step back. “War. War happened. And Tommy refused to change.”

“Oh, so you’d rather me become just like _you?_ You’re becoming the next Schlatt, Tubbo, whether you like it or not. I guess that means that I’ll have to become the next Wilbur. The next villain.” Tommy snarks.

On a balcony, Ghostbur flinches. He doesn’t know what he did while he was alive, but he doesn’t like the implications of the way Tommy says his- no, _Wilbur’s_ name. He’s a different person now.

Tubbo’s eyes are still steely. “No, Tommy. I’m doing this for L’Manburg.”

“Tubbo.” Lani pleads, but he’ll have none of it.

“Dream, escort Tommy off my country.”

Seemingly out of nowhere, Dream appears, holding a gleaming netherite axe. Lani is the only one standing between Tommy and Dream.

Tubbo’s voice is dead serious. “Lani, step aside. This isn’t your fight.”

“No, it isn’t.” Lani agrees. “But I’m not going to stand by and do nothing while you tear your own family apart.”

“I didn’t tear my family apart.” Tubbo grits out. “They chose to leave. I gave Tommy the option to become more _mature_ , to do what’s right for the country. He didn’t take it.”

Lani still refuses to move.

“Lani, I’ll have to have you exiled too, if you don’t step aside.” 

She spins around, eyes wide. “You wouldn’t.”

She can’t see any hesitation in Tubbo’s eyes. Tears threaten to escape her as she comes to this realization.

And yet, she still refuses to move.

Tubbo’s heart is heavy as he says one word.

“Dream.”

Tubbo squeezes his eyes shut, screwing them open seconds later to force himself to look at Tommy’s horrified face, and at the message staring at him, screaming at him in the face.

_Lani was slain by Dream using [Nightmare]._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So, how we feelin'?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated- I love comments  
> Join my discord: https://discord.gg/HwbkW8jqrf  
> If anyone wants to do fanart or anything, just leave a comment with the link, I'll need to scream over it :)


End file.
